


Lazy Morning

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Scat, Morning Sex, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: I just read Cleaning service and that was really hot! Could I have some more stiles/derek scat if you don't mind? Maybe Stiles stopping to keep himself cleaned out all the time and Derek fucking him dirty?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: CC Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Kudos: 133





	Lazy Morning

Stiles always thought that whole 'letting yourself go' schtick about married couples was bullshit. And mostly, it was. Except that things definitely did change after he and Derek married. It's not like they faked their way through the years - they got over awkward bodily functions pretty quick into living with one another, but they still always went that extra mile when they planned to fuck.

Now though...six years into the relationship and a solid two into the marriage and honestly? They'd both gotten a little lazy. It's not that it wasn't nice to get cleaned up for one another, but after this many years together, it just wasn't a priority. They had work and social engagements and they were tired. Sometimes they just wanted a lazy morning fuck and having to put a pin in everything for one of them to spend time getting prepped in the shower ended up killing the mood more often than not. It had led to a downturn in their sex life and while they were both tired of that too, it never seemed like the right time to figure out how to work around that. Until this morning, that was.

Derek had woken Stiles with teeth scraping along his throat, Derek's hard cock nestled between Stiles' cheeks as he slowly rutted against his hole. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant way to wake up, knowing his husband was hot for him, but Stiles thought about how they'd had dinner last night and he hadn't done anything to prep for the potential of morning sex because they'd both been exhausted and passed out early. He knew it might kill the mood, and he was reluctant to get up, not when his own hips were already hitching back to increase the friction, his cock starting to drop onto the sheets.

"Hnng, feels good but-" Stiles is cut off by a nip to his throat, making his words devolve into a soft moan before his brain comes back online when Derek glides a spit slick finger up his cleft. "C'mon babe, lemme up. I'm not clean, can't do that until after I've showered."

"Mm-mm. Don't care." Stiles wants to give in at the heady list he hears in Derek's voice, at the way the finger rubbing over his hole is starting to push down against his rim, but he knows it's going to be the bad kind of messy if he does.

"You say that now, but Der, it's…" Stiles trails off, feeling a blush creep over his face. It's not like Derek doesn't know what he's talking about, they'd definitely gotten to the point where bathroom doors weren't always closed no matter what was going on, but he still feels awkward talking about it in relation to their fucking. Derek huffs and draws his finger away, but he doesn't stop moving against Stiles, rolling over onto him and pinning him, mouth coming up near his ear.

"I don't care, but if you do, I'll stop." Stiles' heart pounds a little because Derek has stilled and his voice is serious. "Are you bothered by the possibility that you're dirty because you don't like it, or are you worried that I'll be grossed out?"

And that's the heart of it really. Because Stiles isn't actually bothered by the possibility that they might get a little dirty - he's even maybe entertained some thoughts about it on purpose. But he also felt weird every time he did, like he was wrong to find anything about it hot. And like Derek would look at him with disgust if he knew. He realizes he's taking too long to answer when Derek begins to shift off and away, and Stiles reaches back to grab hold of his side, drawing him back down. He feels grounded with Derek's weight pressing him into the mattress, with his face hidden as he quietly gives an answer.

"Worried. About you. I've - I thought about it. Before. But it's so...I don't know." Derek nuzzles the back of his neck, kisses his shoulder gently.

"Wish you'd talked to me. You can. Always." Stiles nods because he knows that, but sometimes he gets too in his head about it. Derek kisses his shoulder again before shifting a little. "You're okay then, if I want to try? We can stop, anytime."

Stiles takes a deep breath, doesn't second-guess what Derek's saying and boss again, spreading his legs wider and letting Derek's body settle between them. He keeps his breathing steady as Derek grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, sitting up on his knees so he can open Stiles up. It feels different than normal, he can tell he's definitely not clean, is blushing at the thought of Derek's fingers getting dirty as he works him open, but Derek doesn't sound grossed out when he gives Stiles the soft praise he's become accustomed to when they fuck. Lots of encouragement about how good and perfect and hot he is.

"So soft and warm inside, feel so good on my fingers, Stiles. Even better than normal. So much slicker. Can't wait to get my cock in you."

"M'ready. Please." Stiles feels strung out in a good way when Derek's fingers start thrusting faster and harder. He cants his hips up, wiggling onto his knees and enjoying the growl of want it earns him. They both cry out when Derek lines up and pushes his cock in. It feels so good, so filling, more than normal because Stiles can tell he's so far away from emptied out. He thinks it should bother him, to feel the extra shifting in his bowels as Derek fucks him open even wider, but it doesn't.

Stiles can feel how much wetter his ass seems, feel the way his rim gets slicker every time Derek pulls out before thrusting in, knows what it means. But it feels fucking amazing, if he's really honest. Derek is grunting and moaning behind him, hands cupping Stiles' cheeks and pulling them almost painfully apart so he can watch himself fuck into Stiles' dirty hole. It only makes him fuck Stiles harder, each thrust slamming deep. Stiles can feel the build up of the mess between them, Derek's balls wetly slapping against him but it only makes them both moan louder, Stiles beginning to rock back hard to meet Derek's thrusts.

He can feel the way Derek speeds up, knows he's getting close, and Stiles finally turns his head to look at his husband over his shoulder, unsurprised to see Derek in his beta shift, eyes glowing red. He watches Stiles watch him before shifting his grip, bringing his clearly dirty fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them as Stiles stares. It's enough to tip him over the edge, Derek slamming in hard one last time before grinding against Stiles as he adds his come to Stiles' already full ass. Stiles can see the way Derek's spit is dripping down his fingers as he keeps sucking on them and it's enough combined with Derek's grinds to tip him over the edge too, his body shuddering and clenching around Derek as he comes all over their sheets. Eventually Derek stops coming, body folding over Stiles' as he braces him from behind, rolling them to their sides and holding Stiles close, kissing the back of his neck and making soft, reassuring sounds.

"So, um...you liked it then?" Stiles hates that he even asks because he was there for the very hot sex too, but he can't help his insecurities sometimes. Derek, for his part, scoffs and leans over him, eyebrows judgy and high on his face before his expression softens at Stiles' clear nerves.

"Yes, I liked it. A lot. Did you?"

"Yeah. More than I thought even." Stiles can feel Derek's smile against his shoulder when he settles back. "Guess I'll be looking into new sheets. And maybe a plastic bed cover." Stiles can't help but smile when Derek laughs, his stubble scraping along Stiles' back as he nods his agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea." And it does, it really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
